


If I Believe You

by taeiyoowon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Johnny being the sweetest, M/M, Taeil being oblivious, really brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiyoowon/pseuds/taeiyoowon
Summary: "And there it was, Johnny constant teasing toward Taeil. The latter couldn’t remember the last time he talked to Johnny without a compliment slipping from the tall boy’s mouth. At first, Taeil didn’t mind. He was flattered and responded with a shy “thank you” because, at the time, Johnny and him didn’t know each other very well.  After a year or so of said compliments, Taeil was used to it and came to the conclusion that it was just Johnny teasing him. He probably didn’t mean half of them."Johnny always compliments Taeil when he sees him. He even jokes about the two of them going out on dates. Taeil is having none of his shit cause Johnny is straight. Right ?





	If I Believe You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! I'm sorry in advance about grammar mistakes, English is not my first language :) Anyway, I hope you'll forget about my crappy writing style to enjoy Johnil being cute together !

Taeil plopped down on one of the chair. His backpack met the floor with a loud thud and that was what made Taeyong raise his head.

 

“Hi hyung !” he said cheerfully just before he took a look at Taeil’s expression. “Long day ?”

 

“Long life.” whined Taeil as he put his head in his hand, elbows on the table. “I will never escape university alive, I swear.” Taeyong huffed quietly and turned his attention back to his computer.

 

“You can order now or wait for Jaehyun and Johnny to arrive. They should be here in a minute anyway.” he said, his eyes still on his screen as he was typing.

 

Just as Taeyong had predicted, Johnny and Jaehyun appeared at the door a few minutes later. Jaehyun waved at them and they took the two remaining seats around the table, Jaehyun next to Taeyong, Johnny next to Taeil.

 

“University will kill me. I have four essays to finish before the end of the week and 3 shifts at the store on top of that.” grumbled Johnny as he sat down. Jaehyun was too busy ruffling Taeyong hair to listen to him.

 

“That’s exactly what I said when I arrived. We should make a club and meet up every Friday night to vent about our student life.” said Taeil, eyes already on the menu.

 

“We totally should ! You and me on a date every Friday is a good plan hyung.” replied Johnny with a stupid smile on his face while he poked Taeil’s shoulder.

 

“I didn’t talked about a date Johnny, I talked about a club. And I am sure a lot more people than just you would like to join, thank you.”

 

Johnny visibly deflected in his seat, disappointment visible on his face if only Taeil or the others were looking at him.

 

Taeil read the menu for what was probably the twentieth time. He should take an Americano with extra shots of coffee like Johnny usually ordered. The beverage was usually as dark as the night sky and Taeil coudn’t even imagine how bitter it must be but he would need it to finish his essay before his morning class.

 

“You should wear your glasses more often hyung . It makes you look serious and very cute at the same time.”

 

And there it was, Johnny constant teasing toward Taeil. The latter couldn’t remember the last time he talked to Johnny without a compliment slipping from the tall boy’s mouth. At first, Taeil didn’t mind. He was flattered and responded with a shy “thank you” because, at the time, Johnny and him didn’t know each other very well. After a year or so of said compliments, Taeil was used to it and came to the conclusion that it was just Johnny teasing him. He probably didn’t mean half of them. They were always followed by a smile and sometimes a quiet laugh. After the first 4 months, Taeil did not even bother to answer anymore. He had nothing to say about it anyway.

 

The most embarrassing moment linked to this ritual was when Johnny said to Taeil he was “the most beautiful person in the room” even if the girl he was flirting with for weeks was seated beside him. It was 3 months ago and Taeil could still see the hurt in the girl’s eyes. She had left the room as quick as possible and had never talked to Johnny after that.

 

When Jaehyun had talked about it with him, Johnny had just shrugged, saying he had not seen the point of lying.

 

Their order was placed on the table a short while after. All of them had their computer open, typing, reading some lines in their notebook and typing some more. Taeyong and Jaehyun were sharing a pair of headphones, seated a lot closer than when they had arrived. “The wire of the headphones are short” had said Taeyong when Taeil had gave them a funny look.

 

At some point, when he had not even wrote 200 words, which could have been 20 minutes or 1 hour later, Taeil felt a hot breath against his neck.

 

“What are you working on ?” asked Johnny as he rested his head on Taeil’s shoulder, glancing at the computer screen of the older boy.

 

“An essay on the history of sociology in France.” answered Taeil as he laid back in his chair. He was reading the same words again and again and it was shittier every time he did so.

 

“That sounds...boring”

 

“It is and I’m too tired to think anymore. Everything I write is just a bunch of words that don’t even make sense together.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not as terrible as you think it is. Taeyong told me you were a very good student.”

 

Taeil laughed at that. Truthfully, he always managed to have good grades but this year he felt different. He was not sure he was really passionate about his major anymore and he was just really tired of it all.

 

“Yeah last year maybe. Anyway you should go back to work Johnny. Your essay on..” Taeil looked at the other boy’s computer screen. “ ‘Taylorism in the 1970s’ is waiting for you.”

 

“I don’t want to. I’m comfortable right now” whined Johnny as he scouted closer to Taeil, wrapping his arms around the latter’s own.

 

Taeil’s heart was not beating too fast for his liking. It was not. Asking Johnny to get off him it would have been like saying it made Taeil uncomfortable. It could have been because Taeil did not like skinship but he loved it and Johnny knew it. He saw the older boy with his roommate Sicheng often enough to know he loved kisses and hugs. So, Taeil telling Johnny he didn’t want him to touch him was like saying out loud that it made him feel something right ? Besides, Johnny was obviously unaffected by their proximity, by his hair barely touching Taeil’s neck, by the way their thighs were pressed against each other. If it was nothing for him, it should be nothing for Taeil too. He was fine.

 

_**\---** _

 

The first time it just came out naturally. The urge to say “you’re cute” was too strong to ignore it and he had just blurt it out. After that, it was more about seeing the smaller boy’s cheeks heat up and noticing the way he looked at the ground immediately. Now, there really was no point to do it anymore. When he complimented him, Taeil was avoiding his eyes more often than not and he didn’t even answer anymore. Sometimes, he even seemed annoyed by it and Johnny really was clueless why. Weirdly, that didn’t stop Johnny.

 

He just couldn’t help it.

 

He was a really affectionate friend in general, always showering his best friends with compliments, encouragements and sometimes hugs and kisses. The first few months, Johnny tried really hard to convince himself that it was all it was with Taeil: him complimenting a friend and nothing else. But the pang in his heart when Taeil didn’t bother answering or the fluttering feeling when it made Taeil smile, it was not there when it was with Jaehyun, Ten or Doyoung.

 

Johnny knew he had feelings for Taeil on a Tuesday in December. He could remember everything very distinctly: how the air was crispy and the sky a pale shade of blue. If he closed his eyes he could still see what Taeil was wearing, especially his oversized sweater that looked like it was swallowing him. They had been in the library for what felt like hours. Taeyong and Jaehyun were nowhere to be seen, having said they would be back after buying a coffee. It was 25 minutes ago. Johnny let his head fall on the table he was at and the sound it made was way louder than intended. A few people turned their head to look at him and he apologized with a smile and a very red forehead. When he finally looked up to look at Taeil’s face, it was to see him hide a laugh behind his hand. His hand that was covered with the sleeve of his sweater, because _of course_ Taeil had sweater paws.

 

Johnny looked at him for a second too long and Taeil must had thought Johnny was annoyed by his laugh because he immediately stopped and ducked his head, pretending he was reading his book. Johnny felt regret wash over him and reached for a piece of paper and a pen immediately. After he had written what he intended to, he handed the folded piece of paper to Taeil with a smile.

 

_Don’t ever stop laughing. Especially if it is with me or at me. :)_

 

Taeil’s eyes became significantly rounder and he looked at Johnny like he couldn’t grasp what Johnny meant and why he wrote it. Johnny shot him his most reassuring smile and reached across the table to lift the corners of Taeil’s mouth with his fingers. The blush on the older boy’s cheeks and ears was priceless if you asked Johnny.

 

He eventually sat back on his chair, realizing how weird his gesture might have looked. Taeil ducked his head again but this time he took one of his pen and started to write on the piece of paper Johnny had handed him with a soft smile. After folding it more time than necessary, he slipped it on the table and went back to his book, not sparing a glance at Johnny.

 

_Your forehead is still very red I hope it doesn’t hurt haha. Tough assignment? :/_

 

When Johnny looked up to answer, Taeil quickly pretended he was not looking at Johnny to see his reaction. The taller boy understood that writing was the only way to talk to Taeil without disturbing the other students in the library and to counteract Taeil’s sudden shyness.

 

This is how they kept writing on the soon too small piece of paper that became a whole page of notebook as the conversation went on.

Taeyong and Jaehyun eventually came back to find Taeil and Johnny laughing silently while looking at each other like two idiots. Johnny was quick to hide the page and winked at Taeil when the two others were too busy playing with each others fingers.

 

Johnny remembered how he had thought it would have been nice to put the strand of hair that was falling in Taeil’s eyes back. He had thought about how nice it would have been to hold his hand under the table. He even had thought about how nice it would have felt to say what he wrote in Taeil’s ears instead. How nice it would have been to feel Taeil’s breath on his ear while he answered.

 

Suddenly it was too much and Johnny realized he was fucked. Totally and utterly fucked. He had been complimenting Taeil for nothing and everything for more than 5 months and now he was...fuck. He meant everything he said to Taeil but in a friendly way, not like _that_.

 

Johnny took a deep breath when he arrived outside after escaping the library as quick and in the less awkward way possible. This feeling had to stop as fast as it had appeared. Taeil was unreachable. They were not even friends, more like friends of friends. They usually saw each other when Taeyong and Jaehyun were meeting because those two were their best friends and were attached by the hip.

 

That was more than 7 month ago and Johnny never stopped complimenting Taeil. It was always the same thing: he thought about the words and the second after it was out.

He couldn’t even count how often he had called Taeil cute, intelligent or good looking. It hanged in the air for a second and Taeil reaction was never the same, even if it often settled on “I will not acknowledge what you just said in order for you to never say it again”. Obviously, like the idiot he was, Johnny was saying it again and again.

 

It became almost normal, like it was part of their friendship because now, 7 months after Johnny had realized he might have feelings for Taeil, they were friends. It was enough for him and given how Taeil didn’t even looked at him when he said such things, it was more than enough for the older. It was enough but it was not. Johnny always thought about holding Taeil’s hand or about putting his arms around his waist when he saw his back. That’s why, after each compliment, he smiled at Taeil. It was his way of saying “ I mean every single of the things I say to you and I hope you know it. Also, I really like you and I wish you could notice it and maybe say you like me too”. 7 month of it and, it was obvious by then, Taeil didn’t notice it.

 

\---

 

« Listen hyung I have nobody to ask beside you. Jaehyun ditched me because he had something to do with Taeyong or i don’t know what the hell was his excuse, Ten can’t stand kids for the life of him and Doyoung has a class at the time. Beside I’m sure you’re good with kids. »

 

« I’m not. I can’t even remember the last time I talked to a child ! »

 

« You have a younger sister right ?»

 

« Yes but... »

 

« Then it’s settled. Friday night, 7 pm, don’t be late. I will send you the address. Bye. »

 

And just like that, Johnny hanged up, leaving Taeil confused and not as angry as he thought he should be.

 

\---

 

Taeil got off the bus at the stop his map app was indicating. He felt a little bit nervous, and lost. Nervous because he had never been to this neighborhood before and he didn’t recognize anything. Nervous, and he didn’t want to admit it, because it was the first night ever he would spend with Johnny, and only Johnny. Well, and the kids obviously.

When he raised his head to try to understand where he was exactly and where he should head to, he met the eyes of a very familiar face. Johnny was on the bench of the bus stop, smiling at him.

 

« Why are you here ? » Taeil asked, surprise clear in his voice

 

« Nice to see you too hyung ! I figured you would take this bus so I waited for you here. With our two brains and our two phones, we should manage to find the apartment » Johnny said with a laugh.

 

« I guess, yeah. »

 

Taeil ducked his head down, not sure if he could watch Johnny smile much longer without it being too much.

 

They started walking, phone in hands to figure out where they should go. Because they were trying to find their way, the silence between them was not awkward per say, but Taeil always tended to start a conversation, being much more comfortable when he was talking with the person beside him.

That’s why he asked : « Who are they again ? »

 

« Jinae and Jinyoung. The children of a couple my parents know from god knows where. I didn’t even had the chance to ask before my mom told me I couldn’t say no. »

 

He smiled at Johnny, not really knowing what he should say to that. The silence came back for less than 20 seconds (no Taeil was not counting) before Johnny stated “I like it when your sweater covers your hands because the sleeves are too long. It makes you look small. I mean even smaller than what you already are.”

 

Taeil took an upset look and swatted Johnny’s shoulder. Obviously it had no impact on the taller boy who kept repeating _cute, cute, cute_ under his breath. Taeil was not really offended. He _was_ short, that was a fact. And beside Johnny, well, he was _tiny_. Even if he wanted, he probably couldn’t rest his chin on the other’s shoulder while both standing. Not that he thought about this scenario in his bed one day, recalling how Jaehyun had done it with Taeyong not long before.

 

They eventually reached the building they were looking for. After taking the lift, they arrived before the number 42 and Johnny knocked, looking a little bit nervous, if the way he tapped his foot on the floor was any indication. The door opened, revealing a women in her thirties in a dress, heels and with make up on his round and pretty face.

 

“Hello boys ! Jinae and Jinyoung are in the living room. Before you go to them I have a few things to tell you. Jinae is allergic to peanuts so be careful with what you give her. Jinyoung will probably ask to have a story before he goes to bed, there are a lot of books in his room don’t worry. They both have to eat and to be bathed before going to bed at 10 pm. We will probably not be back before 1 or 2 am I hope it’s fine. Anyway, have fun with these two and if anything goes wrong you can call me, I will have my phone with me.”

 

Johnny smiled as the woman rambled until she was out of breath. He reassured her by saying “Don’t worry madame, everything will be fine. Taeil hyung is an expert when it comes to kids and I definitely can read a children book ! Have a good night !”

 

If Johnny had been looking at Taeil instead of putting him closer to him by the arm, he would have seen the expression of utter shock on the latter’s face. An expert when it comes to kids ? Since when ? Whatever, Taeil couldn’t say anything now that the woman was smiling while exiting the apartment, her husband in tow. As soon as he heard the sound of the elevator in the corridor, he turned to Johnny, disbelief clear in his face.

 

“An expert ? Are you out of your mind ? I have a younger sister not a fucking degree in child care ! If something goes wrong I will be the one to blame when I was not even supposed to be here in the first place.”

 

“Chill, it was just to reassure her, she deserves to spend a good night without worrying too much about them.”

 

Johnny then tugged at his wrist and brought him to the living room where a little girl, 4 maybe, and an older boy were playing without making much noise. They looked easy to take care of. They could do this.

 

As if he could read his thoughts, Johnny settled in the couch and sighed “We can do this. We totally can.”.

 

Taeil sat next to him, not too close.

 

It was awkward, mainly because they were not talking to the kids, partly because they were not talking to each other. Johnny suddenly rose from his site and said “I will order the pizza. They are probably hungry already and by the time they arrive we will be too. So… Yeah” and with that he disappeared in the kitchen, phone in hand.

 

When he came back, 15 min or so later, it was to find Taeil sat on a ridiculously small chair with the two children serving him tea in plastic cups. With his gentle smile, his gentle voice, and his freaking sweater paws around his tiny tea cup, Johnny couldn’t help but say “cute”, more to himself than anything. Taeil, however, must have heard him because he turned his head to him, smiling while asking him if he wanted to join their tea party. And of course he wanted to join, even if his legs where way to long for the tiny chair and he had to fold himself almost in half.

 

“Who would have believed I will spend my Friday night with such a cute date sipping imaginary tea served by children ? It must be a dream !” Johnny joked, elbowing Taeil while he winked at him.

 

Taeil chose to ignore him, asking for some sugary treats to Jinae instead. He didn’t want to fight with Johnny, especially since they were trapped here together for the rest of the night, but the teasing needed to stop. He didn’t know if Johnny was aware of how affected Taeil was by these compliments. However, he was probably aware of how attractive he was and he should have been aware of how disturbing to a guy it was to have an attractive guy saying he was cute and funny and thoughtful and every other adjective Johnny ever called Taeil. Johnny was also most likely aware that Taeil was gay and that teasing his feelings when he was straight was cruel.

 

Johnny was being fed an imaginary cake from Taeil’s hand when the door rang. Just like that, the moment they were having was gone. Just like that, Johnny himself was gone and on his way to the door.

 

The next big step of their night of babysitting was the bath. Putting two fairly calm children in the water and shampoo their hair should not be that hard right? That’s what Taeil was thinking when he entered the bathroom, Johnny and the two kids in tow.

 

His thoughts were very different twenty minutes later. There was almost as much water on the floor than in the bath, Johnny was drenched from head to toe and the kids seemed to be more awake than ever. Taeil was sitting on the toilet bowl, his knees to his chest. At least now both Jinae and Jinyoung were clean but that didn’t mean they were ready to go out of the water.

 

For the umpteenth time, Johnny tried to make them drop their plastic toys: “Listen kids it really is time to go to bed now. It’s already late you must be tired !”

 

“No we’re not” said Jinyoung as he emptied an other bowl of water half in the bath, half on the floor.

 

Taeil exhaled slowly and said: “We will read a story and if you are ready in less than 10 minutes we can read it in a tent !”

 

Johnny looked at Taeil as if he had grown an other head, mouthing “tent” with a bewildered look on his face. Taeil smiled at him as a silent “trust me”. Jinae and Jinyoung jumped on their feet as soon as the word “tent” left Taeil’s mouth, lifting their hands in the air while screaming “camping ! Camping ! Camping!”. Johnny took care of drying them and himself before putting them in their pyjamas. Less than 10 minutes later, just as Taeil had asked, the three of them were in the corridor.

 

“Wait...Just a second...You can come now”

 

Taeil had built a tent in the living room. A fluffy blanket was thrown over several chairs and an other one was lying on the floor, as well as a lot of pillows. The most excited were not even the kids as Johnny exclaimed: “Oh my god this is so cool hyung ! Can we come in yet ?”

 

 

They all took a comfortable position under the tent, Taeil with his back against the sofa and the two children’s heads on his lap, Johnny lying on his stomach, a book in front of him. The latter then began to read a story about children lost in a magical world with his soothing voice and, just like that, Jinae and Jinyoung were asleep. They were not the only one. Johnny lifted his head at the end of the story, ready to ask Taeil to help him carry the two little sleeping bodies in their beds when he was met with Taeil sleeping figure. He smiled at the way the shorter male’s hair was falling in his eyes and at the way his lips were pouting even in his sleep.

 

After putting the two siblings in their beds and making sure they were still asleep, he came back under the tent. Taeil’s small body was still against the sofa, face know dangling on the side. He made sure not to wake him up as he adjusted his hyung’s body to put Taeil in a lying position. He then lied down himself, facing the cute pouting face. He watched his chest rise and fall in a regular pattern until he eventually fell asleep himself.

 

 

Taeil was woken up by the sound of keys in the lock. He slowly opened his eyes and quickly realized he was still under the tent he built for the kids, a lot closer to Johnny than when he fell asleep. His arm was wrapped around the younger male’s waist while one of his legs was between Johnny’s own. He immediately pulled away, praying silently for Johnny to still be asleep. However, Taeil never had been a very lucky person. As a sat up, he was able to see the smile on Johnny’s disgustingly attractive sleepy face and his very much open eyes.

 

“Oh you’re awake Sleeping Beauty ?”

 

“That’s really funny Johnny.” Johnny laughed lightly as he stirred. “The parents are here and the house is still a mess, they will understand I’m not an expert with kids and kill us.”

 

“Can I ask who plans to kill our babysitters ?”

 

Taeil hanged onto Johnny’s arm as he saw the head of the children’s mom pick under the tent (just an other embarrassing thing happening tonight, great). She smiled at them and asked them to come in the kitchen. They crawled out of their fortress and headed to their possible death. The husband was just coming back from checking on his children when they arrived in the room.

 

“Jinae and Jinyoung are sound asleep. You are magicians !”

 

“I can’t recall the last time babysitters were able to put them to sleep before we arrive ! You really are experts with these creatures !” the woman congratulated them after her husband’s comment.

 

Taeil and Johnny looked at each other, surprise on both of their faces. Their mouths broke into a grin as they kept facing one another.

 

Shortly after, the couple gave them both a generous amount of money and they were back on the street, looking for the bus stop which they came from. Just like during the outward journey, they were mostly silent. But this time, for Taeil, it was not because he had nothing to say. It was because what he had to say was embarrassing. He just wanted to ask Johnny to forget the part of the night when they woke up entangled under a DIY tent, with Taeil’s face buried in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

 

However, asking that was like admitting it had meant something to him when it was probably nothing to Johnny. It was admitting his heart skipped a beat when he realized how close he was to the taller boy’s body, admitting he wanted to stay like this a little longer even if he was embarrassed. Johnny hadn’t made a comment about the situation because it didn’t meant anything to him. Taeil clinging to him was not worth a talk because it did not made his heart flutter and that was it.

 

As they arrived at the bus stop, Johnny faced Taeil and showed this sweet sweet smile of his.

 

“We should do this again sometime hyung! We are rich and I had a very good time with you and the kids”

 

Taeil looked over Johnny’s shoulder, feeling his cheek heat up under the latter’s stare. “Yeah, maybe. Even if the expert I am is very exhausted after this night.”

 

Johnny put his hands on Taeil’s shoulders and started massaging them at a weird angle. “You really are great with kids I was impressed. The way you played with their hair to put them to sleep faster, you should do that to me sometimes.”

 

Before Taeil could even say that there would never be a situation that could justify such a gesture, and that he didn’t want to pat his hair anyway (even if it was a blatant lie), the wheels of the bus squealed in front of them. Johnny winked at him while Taeil was sitting at the back of the bus, his headphones already in hands.

 

This needed to stop, as soon as possible.

 

The following weeks went by the same pattern: Johnny and Taeil meeting randomly and Johnny telling he was “cute”, “funny”, “smart”, “cheerful” and even “beautiful” one time. It was Johnny complimenting Taeil’s outfit or the way he styled his hair or the color of his backpack. Each time, Taeil was left a fluttering mess. Each time, Johnny carried on with the conversation he was having like nothing happened, a smile on his lips.

 

_**\---** _

 

Taeyong was standing in front of Taeil’s wardrobe in deep thought.

 

“It’s not that important Taeyong, just peek something randomly and I will wear it.” sighed Taeil without looking at his best friend, finding the game on his phone far more interesting.

 

They were supposed to go to a party in an unknown club tonight. Taeil couldn’t even remember when he agreed to this but it must have been in an attempt to get Taeyong and his roommates off his back. He didn’t dislike parties per say but he always felt awkward in big crowds, even more when he didn’t know most of the people. There was something in feeling eyes on him.

 

“I want you to make an impression hyung. You always wear the same jeans and sweaters and the others and I are tired of it.” answered Taeyong happily while he fumbled with Taeil’s pants in a part of his wardrobe he didn’t even look at most of the time. “Oh my god hyung you have leather pants! It’s perfect!”

 

Taeyong waved the trousers up in the air in victory while he turned and faced a still uninterested Taeil.

 

“Yeah Yuta bought me these a long time ago but I never wore them. I’m not even sure they fit and I’m definitely not going to the club in these anyway.”

 

“Non sense. You’re going to try them on with this and this and I will judge myself if it’s good enough.” Taeyong had miraculously found a nice shirt and a belt in Taeil’s stuff and was shoving them in his hands while guiding Taeil’s to the bathroom.

 

As he checked himself in the mirror and looked at his legs in the pants and his neck slightly exposed by the barely unbuttoned shirt, Taeil had to admit he looked good. His hair were dyed a vibrant red since the previous week and he thought it suited him. But once again, this was too much. This was just a party among others and he had nobody to impress in particular.

 

His roommates whistles as he exited the bathroom were also too much. Yuta and Sicheng were watching an anime they already knew by heart, limbs tangled and face masks on. They usually did this before a party and most of the time Taeil was with them. That is, when he was not Taeyong’s doll.

 

When he reentered the room it was to cheers and loud exclamations from Taeyong: “You look so good hyung ! I bet that someone will compliment your outfit and ask for your number. Now time for makeup!” Taeyong clapped his hands and started searching for his make up bag scattered somewhere in the mess that was Taeil’s room after their try-on session.

 

Two hours later they were facing the door of a crowded bar, Taeyong leading and the three roommates behind. Taeil didn’t even know where they were exactly in the city. Taeyong knew people who knew a lot of people and lots of places too and Taeil never questioned when they ended up in strange bars with people he didn’t know. They entered and were welcomed by loud music and the smell of booze and cigarette.

 

For the first hour or so, Taeil made sure to follow Taeyong everywhere, sometimes even clinging to his shirt like a child. He could not recognize any faces in the crowd except for his best friend’s and his two roommates’ and it made him slightly anxious. His plan was working wonderfully until Jaehyun took hold of Taeyong’s hand and just like that, Taeil’s best friend was nowhere to be seen. His two roommates were probably already engaged in drinking games somewhere and that was definitely not Taeil’s thing.

 

He eventually spotted an empty bench and decided to sit there to wait for his friends.

 

Instead of them, Johnny appeared in front of him, a huge smile plastered on his face. Taeyong must have told Taeil that the younger had dyed his hair black but as he was seeing it with his own two eyes, Taeil was left speechless. Johnny’s hair was pushed back from his forehead and he was wearing an all black outfit with combat boots and a loose silky shirt. There were jewelries around his neck and on his ears and he was clearly wearing eye liner. Probably aware of how good he looked, Johnny titled his head and asked: “Are you alright there hyung ? Where are your friends ?”

 

“Somewhere around here I hope. Taeyong left me for Jaehyun and Sicheng and Yuta are probably making friends in a corner. I didn’t know you will be there tonight.”

 

“Oh...So you didn’t dress like that for me ? I’m disappointed.” Johnny asked, falsely hurt.

 

Taeil huffed at Johnny’s answer and fought the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“You can seat you know. I feel even smaller if you’re standing and I don’t like it.” Taeil said, patting the seat next to him.

 

Johnny took the offer and seated at a reasonable distance for Taeil’s sanity. They had spent a certain amount of time together after the baby-sitting event but Taeil could not erase the memory of waking up tangled up with Johnny and it made things slightly awkward.

 

The older suddenly found his glass really interesting and started playing with it, his eyes fixed on the fizzy beverage in it. He was hyper-aware of Johnny’s every movement, from the slightest brush of his hand on his shoulder to the shifting of the taller boy’s thigh against his own from time to time. Maybe it was the alcohol but Taeil felt very hot and giggly. He needed to escape this situation and his feelings at the same time, Johnny being the source of a lot of confusing ones.

 

“I am going to buy an other drink. Do you want anything? ” Taeil offered, just for the sake of living Johnny’s personal space.

 

“That’s very sweet of you hyung. I will take vodka with energy drink please !” Johnny said as he leaned back on the bench once Taeil was standing.

 

Taeil retreated back to the bar which was surrounded by unknown people. Some were making out, others were talking while sipping on their drinks. He managed to find a bartender, asked and paid for both of their drinks. The music was not as loud as in the rest of the club and it was the occasion for Taeil to evaluate how he felt. He was tipsy, just a little, just enough to feel like he could laugh to probably any joke but not enough to talk to a complete stranger. Yeah, this level of tipsy.

 

“You can do it Taeil. It’s just Johnny for god’s sake.” mumbled the boy under his breath to gather some courage. He could do this. He would enjoy this party even if he couldn’t find his friends and the only person he _had_ found was the straight boy he had a crush on.

 

After a couple of breaths, Taeil took the two glasses on the counter and brought them back where Johnny still was.

 

When Taeil finally had the bench in sight, he could see that 2 girls were now seated next to Johnny. As he arrived, he quickly understood that he had lost his post and would have to seat on the stool facing the bench, or stand. A part of his brain screamed “The one seated next to Johnny is really pretty. They would look good together.” and Taeil voluntarily ignored the other part that made him feel something strangely similar to jealousy. Going through the dancing bodies was a struggle but Taeil eventually arrived in front of the bench and handed his cup to Johnny. Taeil was already ready to go sit at the other end of the table when he felt a hand on his lower back.

 

“Where do you think you are going ? There are enough room for the four of us on the bench hyung, you can seat next to me.” said Johnny as he scouted closer to the girls to make some room for Taeil.

 

Taeil mumbled a quiet thank you and sat down. The proximity between their bodies was now suffocating. All of his body from shoulder to ankle was pressed against Johnny’s and there was no escape as he was at the end of the bench.

 

He emptied half of his drink in no time and was feeling his level of sobriety going down by the minute. Honestly, he would have done anything to forget what was going on next to him. The girl next to Johnny was flirting with him, this much was obvious. Her hands were all over his shoulder and thigh and her eyes were scanning his face and his every move. Taeil and her friend could do nothing but stay there, nursing their drinks and hoping it would stop soon enough.

 

The end never came and Taeil could not stay there anymore. He felt sick. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was something else. As he heard Johnny say “You have very beautiful hair.” to the girl, Taeil stood up. He didn’t think he could stand the sight of Johnny and this girl kissing or making out as it would surely happen.

 

He quickly decided he was not drunk enough to dance and that he wanted to go back home. His mission was now to find his friends in this crowded place to tell them he was heading home with or without them. He took a few steps and felt that everything was swaying gently around him.

 

As he was on his way to the dance floor, sure he would find Jaehyun and Taeyong among the sweaty bodies, Taeil registered he had to pee. Finding the toilets was harder than he thought it would be and walking through the long corridor that leaded to them was an even greater ordeal. Finally, after what felt like half an hour but was probably just 5 minutes, he was standing in front of what could have only been the door to the toilets.

 

A hand already on the knob, he felt two hands on his hips and someone breathing down his neck. He froze, not knowing exactly who it was. It could not be Taeyong as the person was much taller than him and he could not recognize Sicheng’s or Yuta’s cologne.

 

A second later, a mouth was grazing the shell of his ear and the stranger whispered: “Has someone already told you that your ass look amazing in those pants tonight? You look really hot but I can’t stop thinking you’re cute when you talk. Oh, and I like your red hair. A lot.”

 

Taeil could have recognized this voice anytime, anywhere. Johnny was squeezing his hips lightly sending a shiver down his spine. This was when his brain decided to work again and registered who was behind him and in which position they were in. Oddly enough there was no one in the corridor and that was what stopped Taeil from jumping away from Johnny’s embrace. Instead, he turned around and faced the taller boy who still had his hands on Taeil’s hips.

 

“You really think it’s funny don’t you ?” Taeil stated with a fake smile plastered on his face.

 

Johnny’s facial expressions changed instantly and Taeil could feel his hold loosening.

 

“What do you mean hyung ?” Johnny really looked lost and for a moment Taeil felt sorry. But then he remembered all these compliments, the little smiles and how frustrated he felt after most of them and it was enough for him to go on.

 

“Making fun of me with all these compliments. Is it funny to you?” Taeil could feel his voice growing louder and louder but he couldn’t stop. “This is not something to make fun of, Johnny. I never asked for all of this and you are just constantly breathing down my neck and saying things you don’t even mean!”

 

Taeil took a deep breath and looked at Johnny, waiting for him to laugh at his face and go back to the party and the girl he was flirting with. He waited for Johnny to do what he always did, saying a compliment, smiling or laughing and then going back to what he was doing. But Johnny stayed in from of him, his hands now framing his own body.

 

“You’re not making sense right now, you must be drunk. I am going to find Taeyong and tell him I am bringing you home.”

 

“Obviously! When someone is saying that you are in the wrong they are drunk. You the _‘oh so perfect’_ Seo Johnny. I’m going home alone and I don’t want you to follow me. I doubt you would anyway. Go back to the girl you were talking to 10 minutes ago and leave me alone with my sad and apparently very funny gay feelings okay ?”

 

He was now properly screaming and Taeil decided it was the moment to run away. Nobody was understanding. He was not even sure he understood what he was saying or feeling himself. Most importantly, he didn’t want to cry in front of the small crowd that had gathered to see what was going on. He pushed past Johnny and a few other people, went down the corridor in a haste, pushed what looked like a back door and finally arrived outside. The cold air hit his face and Taeil closed his eyes, feeling a single tear rolling down his cheek. He was quick to wipe it away and started walking. Everything was still swaying and the sickness had not disappeared. Actually, this part was worst because he was also sick of himself. Some people had heard his petty argument with Johnny. What made him feel the worst was probably that Johnny out of everyone had to listen to it.

 

At least, the teasing would stop. Johnny would never take Taeil’s feelings as a joke anymore and would never mindlessly compliment Taeil as if seeing how flustered it could get him was a game.

 

He knew he had overreacted. Maybe it was the alcohol and how it had erased all form of brain to mouth filter. Maybe it was the way his feelings had built up to a point where it stressed him out all the time. The next day would probably be filled with regrets and he probably had ended his newly found friendship with Johnny but he didn’t know if he wanted to be friend with someone like him anyway. Johnny was the sweetest, nicest and most reliable person he had encountered since god knows when but this was too much.

 

After what felt like hours, Taeil saw a taxi pull over next to the sidewalk he was walking on and Taeyong’s face emerged from the passenger seat’s window.

 

“Jump in there, you dumbass. You have a lot of things to tell us.” Taeyong exclaimed as he smiled to his drunk best friend.

 

_**\---** _

 

Taeil blinked and opened his eyes slowly before closing them again. The light in his room was too bright for his throbbing head and aching limbs. Yuta’s voice followed the sound of the door being pushed open:

 

“You’re awake Sleeping Beauty ?” Taeil growled at the comparison. The memory of Johnny saying something similar to him came to his mind, causing Taeil to push his head into his pillow, silently hoping it would end his suffering.

 

It didn’t. The next day was spent in bed, waiting for his head and his heart to stop hurting. He wanted to come back to when he didn’t care, to a time when Johnny’s presence was not important. Without missing him for now, it had only been a day after all, Taeil thought about how he _would_ miss Johnny. How not seeing the younger would make him feel miserable and sad.

 

Taeyong entered his room during his second day of pretending to be sick. Everyone and their mother knew he was just sulking in his bed, hiding from his responsibilities and from all of his friends who would surely remind him of said responsibilities. He had not showered or opened the curtain for 2 days straight and the only thing he had eaten were chocolate bars and cold pizza. Pathetic.

 

“You okay in there ?” Taeyong said as he entered the room, carrying a plastic bag with food in it and a Freezer spray. “It stinks in their hyung ! When was the last time you opened the window or went out of this room ?”

 

Taeyong quickly took care of opening the curtains, then the window, of throwing the pizza boxes and chocolate bar wrappings in the bin and of giving washed clothes to Taeil, a silent order to take a shower and take of his ugly and dirty gym shorts.

 

At this point, Taeil didn’t have the will to protest, he just stood up and went to the bathroom, taking a long and hot shower before coming back to his room and hiding under his duvet again. As he had his face in his pillow, he felt a dip in the mattress right next to him. Then, a hand pulled at the duvet to bring it away from his head and upper torso. When he turned around, Taeyong was looking at him and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

 

“You need to tell me what happened hyung or I would not be able to help you.” whispered Taeyong as if he was trying to gain the trust of a wounded animal.

 

“Nothing happened” Taeil answered even if they both known it was a lie. It’s not that he didn’t trust Taeyong because he did. He was just ashamed of how ridiculous the whole situation was, of how ridiculous his reaction had been.

 

“I just have one question” Taeil continued. Taeyong smiled at him to make him understand he was listening. “You must promise to not talk about it with anybody, especially Jaehyun. And I don’t want you to overthink about why I asked this question okay ?” Taeyong nodded, growing more and more curious. “Do you know if Johnny has ever dated someone in the past ?”

 

“Why do you…” Taeyong stared.

 

“I said no questioning, just answer me.”

 

“Well Jaehyun talked to me about him dating 2 or 3 girls in High School, yes. From what I remember only one of those relationships was really serious. It might not be all of Johnny’s love life but that’s what I’m aware of.”

 

Taeil didn’t want to react, didn’t want to give away what he was feeling to Taeyong but the smallest sight escaped his lips against his will. It was enough for Taeyong to hug him very tightly until Taeil had no room to speak or even breath. He had nothing to say anyway. Johnny was straight and he had no chance. Not that he had any hope left after their last conversation but this was just a confirmation that his crush was pointless.

 

At some point, Yuta and Sicheng must have understood that it was finally okay to enter his room again because two other bodies joined the hug and engulfed Taeil.

 

“This boy doesn’t deserve you anyway. He has great hair and very long legs but you are way cuter and funnier than him. Now cheer up and come watch videos of cats with us in the living room.” Yuta said as he kissed Taeil’s hair from behind.

 

Taeil laughed at how clueless his friends were about the situation. It was better like this. They didn’t need to know how stupid Taeil had been. They didn’t need to know that Johnny and him weren’t friends anymore because he couldn’t put his feelings aside and accept freaking compliments like everyone else.

 

He went out of his room and ate a real diner with his 3 friends in front of the TV. They ended up watching a dumb romantic comedy and Taeil fell asleep in the middle of the film as always. But not before crying during a scene that was not even that sad. He just wanted to release some tensions and crying always helped. He would feel better tomorrow, and even better the day after that. He would eventually get over it, get over Johnny and forget about the look on his face when Taeil yelled at him. That was the plan.

 

\---

 

Weeks passed, during which Taeil didn’t encounter Johnny. The meetings between Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and him were not a thing anymore. Taeyong must have figure out that there was a problem between him and the taller boy. It was easier to get over someone when you didn’t have to look at their very attractive and kind face all the time.

 

However, Taeil would have been lying if he said he didn’t think about Johnny from time to time. The first week or so it was _all_ the time. He was thinking about what Johnny was doing, if his work at the store was going okay, if he was eating properly.

 

Then a lot of assignments pilled up and the only time he could think about Johnny was when he was in his bed late at night. During the day, he was too stressed about how many words he had to write, and when were the due dates to think about the way Johnny would have send him cute pictures to encourage him if they were still talking.

 

After an especially frustrating study session, Taeil decided to go for a walk at the park. The air was still hot even if the sun was setting, but a cool breeze was preventing the heat to be unbearable. Taeil didn’t even bother changing his clothes and exited his building dressed with pajama shorts and a white tee shirt that was way to big for him. His hair were hidden under a cap, he still had his glasses on and he was walking around in slippers. Everyone he passed on the street was well dressed, probably heading to bars and clubs to celebrate the end of the week. Even Taeyong, Yuta and Sicheng were out, drinking beers by the river. A big exam coming soon and a lack of motivation were the reason why he was alone, in his comfy clothes, heading to the park on a Friday night.

 

 

The sky was a beautiful shade of pink. Taeil took his phone out of his pocket and snapped a quick picture of it. The playlist he had made before going out was matching the surrounding perfectly. Most of the songs were soothing, with the slightest hint of melancholy.

 

As he was about to turn left to go see the little artificial lake and its fishes, he saw him. He was not even 30 feet from him, holding a stick in his hand and then throwing it for a little white dog who was barking at his feet. Taeil froze. For a few second, he just watched Johnny watching the dog running to get the stick. He knew he had to turn around and hide from him. But he didn’t. He just waited here, and watched for what felt like ages. As it was meant to happen, Johnny felt Taeil’s stare on him and turned his gaze to the shorter boy’s direction. They locked eyes. There was no turning back.

 

Taeil didn’t know what to do.

 

As always, Johnny was way less awkward than him and settled for a quick wave and a shy smile. Taeil couldn’t guess how is face looked, what emotions it showed but suddenly Johnny was walking towards him, the dog following behind him.

 

He really wanted to run away now but that would have been stupid and childish, and Taeil promised himself he would never be those things again. So he waited for Johnny to make the few steps between them and put his hands in his pockets to give the impression he was relaxed and confident.

 

And then he was there, in front of him.

 

“Hi. It’s been a while.”

 

Way to go Taeil, that was not awkward at all.

 

“Hi. Yeah. Yeah it has been.”

 

Good, now even Johnny didn’t know what to say. It would not lead anywhere and this was really the end of their friendship. Taeil would never see Johnny again. He will never see his smile, his stupidly long legs, his very beautifully shaped eyebrows or his cute nose ever again. Taeil looked at his feet and at how tiny they looked next to Johnny’s. He remembered that he had thought the same thing when he saw his and Johnny’s pairs of shoes next to each other on their babysitting night. He thought about that night and how fun it was. And it clicked. He realized, even if he knew it all along, that he didn’t want this friendship to end. Even if it meant keeping quiet about his feelings. He wanted to talk with Johnny. He wanted to be able to ask him about his day or what he ate for lunch. For that he needed to explain himself, to tell Johnny he was wrong and drunk and that he didn’t mean the things he said that night.

 

“Can we talk? About that night and all. If you don’t want to it’s fine and I will totally understand and back off but I just feel like it’s just a big misunderstanding and I was drunk that night and...”

 

“Let’s talk.” Johnny interrupted him. “But not here. Are you okay with coming to my place ?”

 

Johnny looked uncertain, like he was afraid Taeil would tell him no even if he was the one who suggested the idea. Taeil offered him a shy smile and nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt his throat tighten.

 

When they arrived at Johnny’s apartment, they had not said a word to each other except from their exchange in the park 20 minutes earlier. They were both trying to evaluate how the other felt about the situation. Every movement, every breath was analyzed, calculated. Nothing was natural, much like at an awkward blind date or something.

 

“Do you want some tea or some coffee hyung ?” Johnny asked as he took of his shoes and released the dog from his leach.

 

“I would prefer if we could just talk before I loose every last bit of courage I have right now.” Taeil bitterly laughed.

 

“Oh. Yeah. I am listening.” Johnny smiled, fidgeting with his tee shirt.

 

“Well I will begin then.” Taeil wiped his sweaty hands on his shorts. “I am sorry. For what I said. But mostly for how I said it. It was wrong of me to yell at you because you have always been kind to me. Sometimes it was too much but I shouldn’t have reacted like I did. You have every right to compliment me and say nice things to me because that’s what friends do. I have let my feelings interfere and that was wrong of me. Once again, I am terribly sorry for what I said and I truly hope we can still be friend even if I’m a dick. Especially when I’m drunk.”

 

Taeil felt like he didn’t make any sense. He just had said what was going through his mind without thinking too much about the structure of his apologies or what he was apologizing for.

 

 

Johnny felt lost. He probably looked like it too because Taeil shook is head and started saying “What I really mean is...”

 

But Johnny cut him short, a question burning the tip of his tong. He needed to know or thinking about “what if” would make him go crazy later. Their friendship was at its lowest, he had nothing to loose.

 

“When you said you let your feelings intervene, do you mean that my compliments made you uncomfortable because you like me ?”

 

Taeil visibly froze in front of him. Only his eyes were moving, as if he was looking for an escape before running away. He still had his shoes on and was standing really close to the front door. He could have just turn around, open it and run. Johnny could practically hear him thinking about the different scenarios possible. Taeil eventually settled for the “I will stay, say all I have to say and leave after that” scenario and Johnny couldn’t have been more relived.

 

Taeil took a deep breath and answered calmly: “It doesn’t matter because you’re straight.”

 

“Excuse me ?” Johnny huffed. He must have misheard.

 

“What I feel does not matter because you will never return those feelings. You don’t like men and, well, I _am_ a man.”

 

“And who are you to decide that for me ?” Johnny asked, his voice rising as he felt hunger build up in his chest.

 

“Oh come one ! It’s obvious !” Taeil laughed, laying his back against the door behind him.

 

“You have to be kidding me ! Since when someone’s sexuality is written on their face ? I can’t believe this !” Johnny shot his arms in the hair and looked at his ceilings, searching for a reason why something so stupid had escaped the mouth of his long time crush. “Do I have to do something to prove you I’m bi ? Do I need a certificate ?”

 

Johnny closed the short distance between Taeil and him and hovered over the smaller boy, completely forgetting about personal space. He was so angry. Angry at Taeil for being so sure about a thing he had no idea about, for judging him by his looks and how he acted. Angry at himself for forgetting partly about his anger when he saw fear and guilt cross Taeil’s eye.

 

The older boy took hold of the handle of the door behind his back and looked past Johnny.

 

“I will just go. Even when I want to make things right I just say stupid things. I am really sorry Johnny.” Taeil had whispered the last sentence, ducking his head.

 

Before Taeil could even open the door, Johnny did the first thing that came to his mind. It was not the best idea but at this point he was thinking about two things only: make Taeil stay and figure out about his feelings. In order to accomplish both of these, Johnny cupped the shorter boy’s face with his hands and kissed him. After what felt like an awful lot of minutes but were more like 10 seconds, Johnny finally realized how still Taeil was under him. He was ready to pull back when he suddenly felt a hand on his hip and lips moving against his own. He was kissing Taeil just like he thought about so many times since that day at the library. He wanted to do this again and again, maybe forever but he eventually had to pull back slightly, his forehead again Taeil’s own.

 

“Do you believe me hyung?” Johnny asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “Do you understand that I like you a lot and that I want to take you out on a date and kiss you a lot more ? Do you truly understand that all these compliments were legit?”

 

Taeil looked funny with his eyes crossed in order to look at Johnny’s face. He smiled at Johnny, his lips already glossy and red from kissing.

 

“I guess I do.” Taeil answered as he rested his other hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m truly sorry that I assumed things on my own. I’m also terribly sorry for being such a dick. Oh my god, now that I think about it I really was and still is a big dumbass !”

 

“Not a big dumbass.” Johnny stated before adding: “Maybe a small and very cute dumbass.” he laughed as he let his hands slid from Taeil’s jaw to his hips.

 

“You should not forgive me this easily Johnny seriously. You could find someone worthy of your kind comments. Someone who doesn’t yell at you about things you don’t even know about in the first place.”

 

“Stop with that already. Stop thinking you know better than me about what I want. Stop thinking you’re unworthy. Stop thinking at all for now actually. Just listen to me.” Johnny moved his head back a little in order to look at Taeil in the eyes. “Moon Taeil, I forgive you for being a small and very cute dumbass, and for saying I look “straight” whatever the hell that means. And for rejecting my very valid comments about your ass in those pants. Now that I forgave you, can I kiss you again ?”

 

Taeil slowly nodded and raised his chin a little, inviting Johnny to do it. This kiss was slower, like they were trying to discover each other’s mouths, little by little. It was overwhelming, the taste of Taeil’s lips, the way his tongue was licking into Johnny’s mouth and how, even when they pulled apart to take their breath, he still made sure their noses were brushing.

 

“I really like you Seo Johnny.” breathed out Taeil as he leaned his forehead on Johnny’s shoulder.

 

“Can I ask since when ?”

 

“I don’t know” Taeil shrugged. “I guess it has always been there but seeing you with Jinae and Jinyoung that night...When I woke up way too close to you under that tent I just wanted to stay there forever.”

 

“So it’s official, I liked you first. I guess the “oh so perfect” Seo Johnny always win.” Johnny laughed as Taeil punched him weakly in the stomach at the use of his phrasing from their argument.

 

“Since when then ?”

 

“Remember that day at the library when I banged my head really hard on the table ?” Taeil laughed quitly and nodded against his shoulder. “Well it will sound very cliché but when you smiled and laughed at me and felt embarrassed right after I thought you were very cute. And talking to you on a notebook page like teenagers kind of confirmed I wanted to do more than that, like talk in your ear and hold your hand.”

 

“I guess you win cause at the time I really thought you were the biggest fuckboy ever” It was Johnny who shoved him this time.

 

“Should I live by this image and fuck you before kicking you out just after we’re done?” Johnny joked.

 

“Well...I don’t know about the second part but fucking seems like a pretty good idea.”

 

Just when Johnny was sure Taeil couldn’t surprise him more…

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

“Do you have everything ?” Johnny asked as Taeil was putting on his shoes/

 

“Oh my god, for the third time, yes I have everything I need!” Taeil sighed even if a small smile appeared on his lips. “It’s my first day at a new job I’m not going to the battlefield.”

 

“I know how scary and dangerous kids can be!” Johnny responded, lining against the wall, all pouty.

 

“I can’t believe you are the one who needs reassurance. I will call you as soon as I can to report on how none of the 6 years old I will teach today had tried to kill me.”

 

Taeil came closer to his boyfriend and kiss him on the nose, even if it meant he had to be on his tip toes. Johnny knew how much this new job meant to Taeil and was being very supportive to the extent he was more stressed about it than the soon to be teacher. After graduating, Johnny one year after Taeil, and finding an apartment to live together, everything finally seemed to settle for both of them. Johnny had found an amazing internship and Taeil had finally found a school to work at.

 

Everything was not perfect. It was still hard to say to a part of Taeil’s family that they were roommates. It was even harder to pretend they were just friends whenever they were in public. But it was also incredible to come home after a long day and find the other on the couch or in the kitchen in comfy clothes, ready to spend the night watching TV and cuddling.

 

“Don’t forget we are supposed to meet Jaehyun and Taeyong tonight to celebrate ! Also don’t forget that you should heat up your meal without the lead of the lunch box on...”

 

“I will not forget Mom, I promise.” Taeil rolled his eyes, turned on his heels and was heading to the door when he felt a hand on his wrist pulling him back to where he was. And then he was engulfed in Johnny embrace, the taller man’s head on top of his own, his cheek pressed to the crown of his head and his arms around his shoulders.

 

“One last thing babe: don’t forget you are amazing and I love you. A lot.”

 

Taeil smiled against Johnny’s tee shirt. He felt the younger man’s grip loosen and hands coming to rest on his ass.

 

“And that your ass looks amazing in those pants.” Johnny kissed Taeil for good mesure, making sure he was pressing him against the wall, playing with his tong and all. Taeil was the first to pull back even if it had to be one of the hardest thing he had done since a long time ago.

 

“Ok now I really need to go.” Taeil pecked his boyfriend and made his way to the door.

 

He opened the door and looked at Johnny over his shoulder one last time.

 

“I love you too. Try to not think about my ass in those pants to much. Or about my ass without those pants on tonight.”

 

And with a sweet “byyye” and a wink, he was gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this story, thank you so muuuuuch !! <3333


End file.
